There are a variety of software applications. Each application is designed to provide one or more related functions. For example, a personal finance management application typically provides functions for balancing a checkbook, managing a retirement account, entering transactions, purchasing stock, and the like. When a user desires to perform a specific function, the user invokes the application that provides the specific function. Typically, the application is invoked by clicking an icon on the display that is associated with the application or selecting the application from a menu. The user then selects the specific function from within the application (e.g., through a menu). While this approach may work for users that are familiar with the functions provided by each application, it is not particularly convenient. A beginning computer user is even further inconvenienced because a beginning computer user may not be familiar with the functions provided by each application Therefore, in order for the beginning computer user to perform the specific function, the beginning computer user must first determine the application that provides the specific function. This determination may involve invoking several applications and “clicking around”, asking a more experienced computer user, or consulting computer books or manuals regarding the specific function that is desired. Once the beginning computer user has identified the application that provides the specific function, the beginning computer user may then invoke the application, but may still require assistance to find and select the specific function in the same manner as the experienced computer user. While these solutions allow users to access any desired function provided by any application, the solutions are not ideal.